Power Rangers and Victorious
by Jaymiabay
Summary: When The rangers go to hollowood arts,Jayden wants mia but beck wants her also.will she choose beck or jayden.Jaymia Bia. Its not really Bia its jaymia and bia


HEY My Peps(LOL)The Real Reason why i made this is because i realized Mia Could Sing on Power rangers samurai+Super samurai(Season2)And Tori could sing on Victorious,These two could combime and sing together,(PS this is the season beck and jade broke up so their not dating anymore)Its a Bia and Jaymia fanfic.

And another Mia Plays Guitar.

* * *

Mia Pov

I Was Sitting Outside at The Foutain in town square singing Candles on guitar(By HeyMonday known as Cassadee Pope)When I Was Spotted by a girl."Wow Your Really good i can also sing two!"Said The Girl."Thanks Im Mia...You Are?","Im Tori Vega i Go to Hollowood Arts!"She Said."Oh I Play Guitar,Acoustic and Electric"I said,  
"Well Mia you should really be transferd to my school its in holllowood the school is for people who are talented you have a talent and its sing just like me "Said Tori."Well I Am Looking for a school to go to made i'll go their?"I Said."Cool and if you ask why im here im visting my cousins today's my last day"Tori said.  
"Awesome Im Going to be heading home by tori maybe i'll ask if i can come with you!"i Said."Okay im leaving at 5 pm okay bye."Said tori.

{At The Shiba House}  
"Mia Where Were you?"Said Jayden."I Met a New Girl downtheir she said that i should go to her school because its for talented people"Mia said."TALENTED PEOPLE SHE GOES TO HOLLOWOOD ARTS!"said Ji."I Always wanted to go their"Said mike."Me to."said Emily."You've wanted us to go to school so can we go to that one?"Antonio said.  
"Okay but since their are no moogers and niloks here im letting you"Said Ji."Awesome i go call her"Mia said."Why?"Said Jayden."Because she told me that we can go back with her"Mia said."Oh Okay tonight?"Ji said."Yeah i'll go call her now"Mia said getting up getting her iphone out of her skirt pocket.

{At Hollowood}  
"Hey Mia who are these people?"Said Tori."Oh Tori Thats Jayden,antonio,kevin,mike and emily they are my friends"Mia said."Oh but the one in red is really cute!"Said Tori."Umm Thanks"Jayden said."Tori Tori"Said Robbie"Its Time for class","Okay ,Jayden,Antonio,emily you guys are in my and Kevin you two are in another one in that class bye come on Tori

{In Sykowads Class}  
"Good Morning Class"Said Sykowads"We've got new people Their names are mia,jayden,antonio and emily","I Think Mia is hot andre"Said Beck,"Yeah but i like emily and you and mia will make the perfect couple"Said andre"Tori Who's that bruntte with the black hair next to you"Said Jade,"Oh Jade this is Mia,Mia this is jade"Said Tori,  
"Nice to meet you jade"Mia said.

{At Lunch}  
"jayden,mia,emily,antonio over here come sit with us."Said Jade."Kevin lets go sit over at this table it has nerds!"Said Mike."Okay!"Said Kevin sitting with his new nerdy book club."Im sitting with them"Said mike going over to his favortie people of his class."Hey Tori thanks for saving a seat for us"Said mia."your welcome"Tori said "Hey Your Beautiful!"Said Andre,"Me Im Emily","Emily How about we go sit at another table!"Said Sit at another table."Wow Jayden I Really like emily!Andre may change over her mind"Said antonio."Don't worry antonio will get her back"Said Tori,"OH My God!"Mia said.

Mia Saw 15 Moogers Hurting people.'Jayden!"Mia Whispered"Moogers over their!,"I See Tori The Three of us will be back!"Jayden said pulling mia up while antonio gets up and the three of them get up and run away to were the moogers are."Where are they going!"Said Tori."Im Not Sure lets follow them"Said jade."Okay".Tori,Beck,Jade,  
Robbie and cat get up and follow the three samurai rangers."Where are they going?"Said Cat,"Im Not Sure?"Said Beck.

{With they rangers}  
"Nilok"Said Jayden."Well If it isn't the samurai rangers!"Said the nilok."Samurai Rangers?"Said Robbie."Samuraizer GoGo Samurai"Mia and Jayden Said."Samurai Morpher Gold Power"Said Antonio."There Rangers!"Tori,Cat,Beck,JAde and Robbie goes towards the nilok and slash him."AHh im drying out but you've got lucky rangers"  
Said The Nilok leaving."Oh No You don't your not going no where Sky Fan!"Mia said taking out her sky fan hitting the nilok."Ouch...Two can play at that game'Said the nilok shocking mia"MIA!"Jayden said coming over.'Fire Smasher."Jayden said hitting the nilok with it."Im not Sticking around with you guys im out"Said the nilok leaving finally."Mia are you alright?"Jayden said."Im Fine but i feel like i've got hit with electrical currents","Omg Lets go tell them."Said Robbie."What the heck was that!"Said JAde."Should we tell them"Said Antonio"No"Jayden said"Tell Us We Woun't tell"Said Cat."Fine Were Samurai rangers!"said Jayden"were here to elmanate the moogers here"  
Jayden said."WOW"The the five of them said.

* * *

**WHAT DO YUO THINK?**


End file.
